<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sounds. by doongles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979297">sounds.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doongles/pseuds/doongles'>doongles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doongles/pseuds/doongles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ushijima wakatoshi loved sounds, but tendou satori's was his favorite</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sounds.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>contrary to popular belief, ushijima has never liked silence. he always found himself focusing on noises. the sound of rain, the sound of laughter, the sound of the court.</p><p>the loss of sound only made him lose his mind, certain thoughts resonated inside his head. sounds made him forget his insecurities, sounds made him enjoy his life. and he liked it like that.</p><p>the appearance of tendou satori in his life was god's blessing to him, satori was the color in his life. he was the vibrant warm colors, he was the chill cool colors, he was a myriad of everything. and he liked it like that.</p><p>tendou satori's words were certainly the next beethoven. it was full of excitement, full of love, full of happiness, full of sadness. he was full of everything. and he liked it like that.</p><p>he certainly noticed more of tendou satori's face, he liked how his eyes shined when talking about this new shounen manga he read. he liked how his lips pouted when his guess block wasn't correct. tendou satori's face was art itself. and he liked it like that.</p><p>the more of the things he noticed, the deeper he fell in love. he was drowning in these new feelings that left him breathless. everytime his mind went to satori, a shot of cupid's arrow went to his heart.</p><p>everytime satori talked, everytime satori walked with him, everytime he was with satori. his heart tightened with delight, and he liked it like that</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha hey</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>